Bottle of Pills
by Rori Potter
Summary: One world believes you to be dead, the other doesn't know who you are. A potion that you created turns you into a woman, at the same time your 'body' disappears. Chugging a bottle of pills with a potion to be with your parents, Welcome to my life!
1. The Letter

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 1

The Letter

The swirl of colors blended before Harry's eyes as he studied the room around him. Scattered around was the belongings of all the other wizards that Harry lived with while Harry's belongings were neatly placed on his night stand and in his trunk. With a silent summoning charm Harry got dressed. As he was leaving he set off a bull horn to wake Dean and Seamus who were still in bed. When Harry heard the thumps of confirmation that they were awake Harry headed off to breakfast; His last breakfast.

_You're the last of your kind, _

_Mona Lisa_

_With a wink of your eye, _

_Ya make it all right_

_Oh there's more left to life, _

_Mona Lisa_

_Let me take you along for the ride_

Harry knew the instant that he decided to leave the world by the way of death. It was the day after Voldemort's defeat when he had been filling in the Minister on what had happened while he had his head stuck in the sand, while the war roared on around him. Albus had been sitting in his chair calmly sucking on a lemon drop as he listened to Harry talk when suddenly, without any noticeable cause, the man who had been standing behind Harry the whole time, left. Harry closed his eyes as he realized that to the man that he had slowly been falling in love with that to him Harry was just a way to get rid of one his masters. That was all Harry would ever be for him so he decided in that moment that Harry James Potter would cease to exist; as Severus Snape could never love Harry Potter.

_Aint nothin' that stays the same_

_Won't ask it a' you_

_Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday_

_Say ya won't ever lose_

Harry had been only six when he learned that the way his uncle touched him was wrong on so many levels. Harry had been eight when he learned that responding to the names Freak and boy was not normal. Harry had been nine and a half when he went into Diagon Alley and informed an Auror what was going on at the Dursley home; nobody ever came. Harry nearly died because of that trip. Now, Harry would be showing the Wizarding world what the Dursley's had done to their precious golden boy. To top it off he would reveal Albus Dumbledore's involvement in the entire grand scheme, however, he would leave out Professor McGonagall. After all, Hogwarts and the students deserved a decent Headmaster/Headmistress, right?

_I been down, _

_I been worse_

_Mona Lisa_

_Came in last, _

_Came in first_

_But it all gathers dirt, _

_Mona Lisa_

'_Fore ya bathe in the light_

The first thing Harry noticed about the Muggle pills he had nicked from the Dursley's medicine cabinet was that they were some small pills. Harry knew that with the amount left in the bottle, he would have no chance of survival. He wouldn't have to suffer from the media, he wouldn't suffer from being Albus's tool, and he would most definitely not suffer from the pain of not being loved back by one Severus Snape.

The second thing that Harry noticed about the Muggle pills was that the container that held the pills was described to Petunia Dursley for sleeping problems. Harry snorted. If anything, Petunia took those pills because she had to force herself to sleep in the same bed as her fat whale of a husband. The fact that she was suffering made Harry somewhat pleased as she did something that was far worse than what she claimed her sister and husband had done. Petunia had helped in trying to kill Harry; her own flesh and blood.

_Ain't nothin' that stays the same_

_Won't ask it a' you_

_Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday_

_Say ya won't ever lose_

"It's a pity really," Hermione informed her boyfriend. Ron looked up from his food.

"What's a pity," Ron asked confused. Hermione handed him the paper. The headline read "Potter's Muggle Family Dies in Car Crash." "I can't believe Potter got in the paper again. At this rate our roles are going to never be remembered." Hermione continued on before she took a sip of her coffee. Neither of Harry's ex-friends noticed that Harry wasn't even in the Great Hall.

_Oh ya taught me this much, _

_Mona Lisa_

_I done set it aside_

_For when you need the same magic touch_

_For, for when you need remindin'_

"Poppy, what is it?" Severus snapped the instant he spotted her in the doorway. Her face was pale. There were tear treks sliding down her face and Severus eyed the parchment she held in her hand.

"Harry came to me this morning with bruises all over his body, broken ribs, nasty names carved into him, and his insides well they were horrendous," Poppy informed him. "He refused to tell me who did it. He said it would just be covered up by Albus and there was no point in saying anything, just like every other time. I just left him for a couple of minutes to get him dreamless sleep potion and when I came back he was gone. He's dead. He left this note on the bed. It's for you."

_Aint nothin' that stays the same_

_Won't ask it a' you_

_Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday_

_Say ya won't ever lose_

_Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday_

_Say ya won't ever lose_

Severus,

Sometimes you never get what you want, sometimes you get most of what you want; but it seems to me I never got what I needed – most of all, you. There have been many times when I thought we were truly together for the sake of love but it seems that you had an alternative motive, even in the beginning; you only wanted me to get rid of one your "masters". After all, I had the power, didn't I? However, I have to ask you this, even though I will never get the answer, did you ever consider me?

Consider this, how much your "love" would affect me when you would walk away after you got what you wanted. Do you believe what you did to me justifies the means to the end? Did you not understand that you were, at this point, my only reason to be alive? Do you even care? I wondered, pondered, and even made lists as to why you would do this, it seemed that that only possible, plausible conclusion I could come to besides the obvious reasoning, was that it was something that was affecting you in the present, your "masters". There are times that I wonder if you ever felt anything for me besides hate and there are times that I wonder if you have ever felt anything at all.

Besides, the obvious goodbyes I also wanted you to know that while I originally blamed you for all the recent pain in my life; I realize you were not the only cause, merely the catalyst. The reason I write this letter even in death, with not blaming you, is because I want you to figure out your own life, not flounder and forget everything you stood for merely because of a few mistakes, big or small, that ended up affecting the rest of your life, whether your own mistakes or the ones of others you thought you could trust.

Because I write this mere hours before I plan to go to Madam Pomfrey I am aware that is most likely that she will be the one to find this letter and hand it to you. I want you to let her know that I do not blame her for her small part in this mess that ruined my life; she had no choice like the many others who did. I also want her to know that she was the only person I completely trusted up until now. I want her to know that she is to not blame for not being able to do anything about the pain I was being caused in that home and even here.

I have created a Will that has been entrusted to a Goblin named, Griphook. I met him on the day I was introduced into the Wizarding world. Along with Dobby, who fell in the war, he was my confident when everyone else chose or had to turn away their ear. He will ensure that no fake Will, including the ones created by those with an agenda, will make it through the works. As I know that you will, no doubt, be asked why this happened and no one knew it was coming I have written several other letters before I wrote this one to be given to those who truly should have those answers in my will.

I am aware that I am leaving behind my godson, Teddy, his parents, and even my own godfather but hopefully they will consoled in the fact that in death I will be able to join my parents and have the family I was so carefully denied. Because this letter is running long due to the many words I have to tell you I shall end with these words. "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." Although, I do not know who wrote or said these words I want you to remember because my chance was taken all too soon.

H.J. Potter


	2. Arianna LeAnn LeFay

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 2

Arianna LeAnn LeFay

The phones were ringing incessantly and the people around her made her nervous. She hated crowded rooms. With a discrete check of her watch she mentally sighed again. She was at the doctor's office and it seemed the poor man was on his own today as his partner's wife had gone into labor early in the morning. She was sorely tempted to cancel her appointment and schedule for another day but soon realized that it would be best to get the appointment out of the way.

"Arianna," a pink clad nurse called into the waiting room. Arianna looked up in relief. She placed her book back into its bag and followed the nurse into one of the examining rooms. The nurse informed her that the doctor would be with her in a few minutes after checking her vitals. Arianna decided to explore the room. A chart of the human skeletal system caught her eye and she nearly jumped when the door swung open. The doctor chuckled.

"I am sorry my dear," he told her. "I did not mean to frighten you. Ah, I see you have spotted one of the charts; always useful when trying to explain something to a patient. I just received your results and it does not look good." Arianna closed her eyes and prayed for something treatable. "It seems you have an allergy to one of your pills. It is basically causing havoc on your body and we need to flush your system before it gets any further. I'm going to have to admit you to the hospital."

* * *

"Where's LeFay," Brennan asked as she looked around to see her co-worker and basically assistant missing. She knew the girl had a tendency to disappear and reappear at the strangest of times but she hadn't seen her all day.

"She has a doctor's appointment today, Dr. Brennan," Cam informed her co-worker. "She's probably stuck in traffic."

"I can't get a hold of her," Wendell announced the second he was in hearing range. "I don't know where she lives."

"Did anyone consider calling the doctor's office," Booth said as walked onto the platform. Wendell nodded.

"Already did," Wendell confirmed. "They gave me the run around citing doctor-patient confidentiality. What worries me is that her appointment was at nine this morning. It's nearly four now. She should be back now." All of them jumped when Hodgins called across the lab.

"Wendell, there is someone calling for you," He called. Wendell headed into Hodgins work area and picked up the phone.

"This is Wendell Bray speaking," Wendell announced into the phone. He could almost hear the relief at getting a hold of him in the speaker's voice.

"This is Nurse Allen," the nurse informed him. "You are the emergency contact for an Arianna LeAnn LeFay, correct?" Wendell tried to keep calm.

"I am, is something wrong," he asked.

"I am afraid that Miss. LeFay had an allergic reaction to one of her medications and has been submitted to Georgetown University Hospital," the nurse informed him. "She is currently unconscious and you are her contact so we need you to sign papers as her acting contingent until she is able to do so for herself."

"I am on my way, thank you," Wendell said and hung up. He turned to the rest of the team who had gathered in the doorway. "She's in the hospital."

* * *

"What do you know of Arianna," Brennan randomly asked Wendell while they were waiting to hear news on her. Wendell's hand went to the back of his head as thought about what he did know.

"Not much," Wendell admitted. "She'll let a few things about herself out but nothing really that actual relates to her past." Brennan turned to look at Booth.

"Have you looked in her file," Brennan asked. Automatically of their eyes went to him, he sighed and nodded. "What's in it?"

"I don't know," Booth said as he ran his hand through is hair. "She has higher security clearance then I do, even higher than the director of the FBI kind of high. Anything I could see of the file was blacked out."

"How old is she," Hodgins asked as he peered at the rest of the group.

"I would think she's in her early twenties," Sweets commented as took a seat. All of them looked up at him surprised. Wendell shook his head.

"She just turned 26, actually," Wendell absent-mindedly corrected. "She's been in the US for 9 years this Friday."

"I thought you said you didn't know her that well," Angela said confused. Wendell laughed.

"I have to know that kind of stuff as her emergency contact," Wendell said amused. "She can't answer that stuff if she is unconscious and they could possibly need it for something other than just the forms."

"Arianna LeFay's family," the doctor called out as he searched for who he should talk to.

"She doesn't have any," Wendell said as he stood to greet the doctor. "I am her emergency contact, Wendell Bray." The doctor looked down at his chart and nodded. "What's going on with her?"

"She'll be fine," the doctor told Wendell. "The medicine has been completely flushed from her system and she'll be put on a new one that will hopefully cause no problems with her. She should wake up later today, at the latest tomorrow. We'll have to keep her for a couple of days to make sure that the new medication will not cause any problems but other than that she should be fine. If you want you can and go in and see her, just don't expect a response. She's in room 312." Wendell nodded and turned to the group.

"Dr. Brennan works with us so she'll be able to keep an additional eye out for anything else that could be wrong while we're at work," Wendell offered when he realized the doctor recognized his boss. "I'm sure she'd love to ask you more questions about what is going on with Arianna if you don't mind." The doctor looked torn. "Check the chart, the doctor is her second emergency chart. She'll have to know what is going on with her and who better to understand then another doctor?" The man smiled and turned to Doctor Brennan who automatically went into question mode. In a daze Wendell wondered into her hospital room. It looked so bland, so unlike Arianna herself. The hospital gown was overly large on her slim, pale figure. A hesitating figure in the doorway caused Wendell to look up.

"What did you learn," Wendell asked as he took a seat. Brennan sighed.

"She was lucky," Brennan informed Wendell. "She had a severe reaction to her medication. If she had been able to get her medication sooner, who knows what could have happened. They say she went into Anaphylaxis shock. They also said that she died for a minute in the ambulance. They were worried that she wouldn't come back because she seemed so peaceful before she died for that minute and thought she wouldn't have the will to come back." Brennan sighed. "There is more. They took x-ray's because she landed on the floor pretty hard. Wendell, her x-ray's show signs of child abuse."

* * *

The doctor informed Wendell the next day that they would have to keep her longer because she woke up screaming during the night. She ended up injuring herself in the process, fracturing her right wrist in the process. She had yet to wake up. Angela, Jack, Wendell, Temperance, Seeley, and even Cam coordinated so that Arianna would have someone to be with her at all times. Because she had yet to wake up they would bring something with them to entertain to themselves. Today, two days after she had been submitted to the hospital she had still not woken up.

"W-w-w-att-t-ter," a voice croaked from the bed. Wendell nearly fell out of his seat in shock.


	3. Oxford, Yale, and Harvard

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 3

Yale and Harvard

"Does anyone know anything about Arianna's past," Brennan asked when silence came over the platform. They all glanced around out each other and then turned to Wendell; of all people he would know the most. Wendell sighed.

"You might as well sit down because this is not going to be a very butterfly like story," Wendell informed them. "It starts even before Arianna was born."

* * *

"_What do you mean my child is part of a prophecy," Lily shrieked as she towered over the older man, standing at her full height. Mentally Albus reminded himself that this had to be done and if that meant that he endured the wrath of the red-headed woman in front of him then it must be done for the greater good. Albus put on a falsely cheery smile._

"_Exactly that," Albus informed her as though this was grave news, inwardly Albus was dancing in excitement, he would finally get rid of the two people who questioned him most and to top it off he would get his "Chosen One" in the same swoop._

"_That is not possible," James said glaring at Albus full force. "You see your interpretation is only full-filled if you allow it, and seeing as my child is not a BOY I would say that you have lost your mind."_

"_I was afraid I was going to have to do this, OBLIVATE," neither could react before the spell hit them. Their eyes glazed a bit before they blinked it away and they turned their attention to Albus once again._

* * *

"_You should have said nothing and not meddled in affairs that are not your own, James," Albus said as he dueled one of his former students, Albus caught him with a full-body bind. James watched horrified as the man they had trusted went upstairs to no doubt fulfill the prophecy that he had faked. He closed his eyes as silent tears fell down his face as he heard Lily screaming and Arianna crying. He watched in horror as Albus took his child from his own home, how could this happen?_

* * *

_"You're a madman," Arianna hissed at Albus as she struggled against her restraints. "I will prove it. I will show the whole world what Albus Dumbledore really is like. I hope you understand that is all for the Greater Good, of course." She could not help the mocking tone in her voice but seconds later she could feel the affects her words held on the man before her as he tortured her because he believed that if she got out alive she would never see the light of day. The maniacal look on the man's face should have had hinted to a greater betrayal then his own but the pain made it harder to focus so she did not notice who had walked in the room until she heard his voice._

"_I have the medicine, headmaster," the smirking voice said as he laid his eyes on the only child of his childhood enemy. She had thought that he had seen past what she could not control, but apparently not. She raised her head to see her now ex-boyfriend as he forced her mouth open. He got her to swallow the pills. She smirked as she spotted the label on the medication. _

"_You forgot, Severus, I have been trained by far better than you," she hissed and then spat the pills at him. With a crack she was gone. _

* * *

"_Harry, where have you been," Hermione hissed the second she pointed him in the common room. She didn't noticed the anger run across Harry's face. _

"_None of your business, slut," Harry hissed as she moved out of her grasp. Hermione gasped but Ron just stared at them confused. "You are, after all, being paid for your service are you not? You only care about your precious books, don't you? When was the last time you even talked to your parents? Do they know what their precious daughter is doing?" Hermione hissed in anger and she smacked him before she realized what she was doing. "You didn't even deny all of it because you know it's true. You parents deserve a better daughter." The second Harry was gone Hermione spun around to Ron._

"_He should be grateful for what we have done for him," Hermione hissed as she began pacing back and forth. "Instead the little bastard acts like we are nothing to him, I'll show him." _

"_You really should keep a better understanding of your surroundings, Granger," Harry hissed from his position on the stairs. "After all, you wouldn't want me to find out what you've done make sure you have enough money to impress Ron, correct?" Harry smirked at Hermione's gapping look and turned to Ron. "Make your choice. Remember you will have to live with it for the rest of your life." _

* * *

_Arianna was thankful that Poppy hadn't thought to check for the Draught of Living Death before running off with the note that Arianna had written. She placed her last note on her bed and with a silent crack she was gone. The last thing she saw before the world began to blur into colors was the look of surprise on Severus's face. She had just out Slythertined a Slytherin. _

* * *

"_Arianna LeFay," the young woman questioned as she looked through all of the welcoming packets for the name. She lost a majority of her color when she found it. Only a chosen few were marked with a red mark and that was because of the ultimate potential the university thought they had shown. To have them mark your file your freshman year was like graduating on your first day, shocking. _

"_That would be me," Arianna quipped as she held out her hand for the packet. The shocked senior handed over the packet and Arianna leave the bewilderment did not leave her face. The girl at the next table leaned over._

"_She is like from real old money, you know," the girl gossiped as she smacked her gum. "They say she can trace her family to like B.C. To top it off she's a prodigy."_

* * *

"_You're going to Harvard," her roommate asked her jealously. Arianna narrowed her eyes at the person who somehow managed to get on her nerves more than Ron ever had, even during his jealous streaks. _

"_I have been accepted by many schools including Harvard for graduate school, I, however, have not yet chosen if I will be going to Harvard," she hissed at her pathetic roommate. Sufficiently cowed, she left Arianna in peace. _

* * *

"_How many degrees do you have now," her only friend at the school asked as they sat in a restaurant celebrating yet another completion of Arianna's degrees. Arianna squinted as she recalled her degrees._

"_This would be my third," she answered. "I started at 13 and I have been continuing since then. I can't help it, I love to learn." Amanda snickered. Though they were the same age they had met __in the super market where they had literally crashed their baskets into each other. During the time of their friendship it was discovered that they were vastly different from each other. Amanda groaned when she spotted her watch._

"_I've got to go," Amanda informed Arianna as she dug through her purse for some cash. She threw the cash on the table. Arianna laughed as she did the same and followed her friend. They were about ready to cross the street when her phone went off. With a sigh she pulled it out and signaled that Amanda should just go on ahead. She had just answered the phone when her grip on the small object loosened in shock as she screamed in pain and terror. Her blinding pain caused her to fall to her knees as she watched her best friend get hit by a car._

* * *

"_I'm Dr. Saroyan, the head of this department and I will be your boss," Camille informed Arianna on her first day. "Any experiments that are created need to be run by me and report everything to me. This is so that I can send out reports to keep everyone updated on what is going on." Arianna nodded and followed Camille as she showed Arianna the way around. Camille brought her up to Temperance and introduced them. Not too long after that she was called by someone wanting to donate to her department. _

* * *

"It's sort of like the second we meet her, we forgot she existed," Cam muttered as she remembered that day very well.

"Did you know that she is the one that donated all of the artifacts on that day," Hodgins asked as he rejoined the group. Cam turned to Hodgins, shocked.

"I kind of caught her talking to you about the artifacts, she made me keep it secret so that I wouldn't out her and she wouldn't out me," Hodgins said with a sheepish look.

"But it's been years since you were ousted, why wouldn't you out her," Booth asked shocked. Hodgins shrugged.

"She gave me the year that I could reveal her secret after mine was revealed, it just expired," Hodgins informed them. "I just never thought that when I revealed her secret she would be in the hospital." An awkward silence fell over them.

"How did you meet Arianna," Cam asked Wendell curiously breaking the silence. A small smile spread across Wendell's face as he remembered.

* * *

_Wendell was on his morning run and then suddenly he was on the ground with an extra weight on top of him._

"_Sorry, I didn't see you there," her muffled voice came from above him. She moved her hands to the sidewalk and pushed herself up off of him. Once the extra weight was off of the top of him Wendell was able to get up himself. The person who he had seen standing in front of him had long black hair in a French braid, dark green eyes, pale skin, and a tall lithe body. He could tell she did more working out than just running. _

"_It's all right," Wendell accepted. "Sometimes you just get in your own world when you're running and don't see what is going on around you." Arianna nodded in relief as she brushed herself off. She stuck out her right hand._

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Arianna LeFay," Arianna said as she shook his hand. Wendell smiled as he shook his hand._

"_Wendell Bray, nice to meet you," Wendell greeted her. Suddenly she sneezed. Wendell jerked back in surprise as did she. _

"_Sorry, apparently allergies are acting up," Arianna explained. "Do you drink coffee?"_

"_Yes I do," Wendell answered. "Why?" Arianna got a sheepish smile on her face._

"_I'd like to make up running into you and wanted to get you a cup of coffee to pay for the fall to the ground," Arianna answered. "You up to it or do you have somewhere to be?" Wendell glanced at his watch. He had a couple of more hours before he had his first class and he wasn't working today._

"_Sure, there is a Starbucks about a block from here," Wendell agreed. _

* * *

"You two ran into each other," Booth said in surprise. "Literally." He seemed amused by that very fact.

"We stayed in contact with each other after that and when she told me that she had gotten the opening at the Jeffersonian we went out to celebrate," Wendell explained. "Although she wouldn't tell me how she got the job in the first place." All of them turned to Cam who would no doubt have this story.

"I got a call from Harvard telling me about this young woman who had just graduated with her third degree and how brilliant she was," Cam explained. "Because she was one of the first people that actually would be able to fill the position with no problem I called her to set up an interview."

* * *

"_Thank you for meeting me here," Cam said as she took a seat at the Royal Diner. "Getting anywhere is havoc during a murder investigation. Do you want to eat?" Arianna smiled and took a look at her menu. She looked at the waitress. _

"_I'll have the Caesar salad, a spicy chicken sandwich, and an iced tea," Arianna informed the waitress. She waited until the waitress had written down her order and handed her the menu while thanking her. Cam shook herself out of her reverie and gave her order. _

"_You've eaten here before haven't you," Cam guessed as the waitress seemed to already know how Arianna liked her iced tea. Arianna nodded. _

"_One of my friends love this place so whenever we head out to eat I treat and we always end up here," Arianna answered as she recalled how much Wendell loved the place. "He says that he comes here sometimes with his co-workers. They introduced him to the place."_

"_Who's your friend," Cam asked as she began to eat her fries. "I might know him." She watched Arianna swallow the bit of salad she had placed in her mouth before she answered the question._

"_Wendell," She answered. "Wendell Bray." Cam chocked on her fry when she heard the name. Arianna immediately got up and helped her remove the fry from her esophagus. _

"_Are you all right," Arianna asked, frowning, as she sat down. _

"_I didn't know that he knew you," Cam said in surprise. Arianna chuckled. _

"_Just like Wendell," Arianna said amused. "He really doesn't like talking about his past and I've known him for a year." Cam nodded in acceptance. _

"_Why do you want to work at the Jeffersonian," Cam asked._

* * *

"You two talked about me during her job interview," Wendell said in surprise. "I didn't know that. She never said."

"How did you meet her Booth," Cam suddenly asked to turn the attention away from her. "You two knew each other before she worked her first case with us." The sheepish look on Booth's face told them that it was an interesting story.

"I actually met her at Parker's day care a few years ago," Booth answered. "She was a junior at Harvard when I met her."

* * *

"_I'm here to pick up my son, Parker Booth," Seeley said as he walked up to the counter. The person at the counter nodded absent-mindly and asked for his ID. Booth handed over his FBI ID because his Driver's license was in the car. Once she checked the ID she pushed a red button on her desk. The intercom crackled for a second before a voice came over it._

"_Day Care Room, this is Arianna, do you need something front desk," a voice came through the intercom. The woman at the front desk pushed a button and responded._

"_This is Front Desk, Amanda speaking, Parker Booth's father is here to pick him up," Amanda responded. "Checked his ID, it's him." A crackle went over the speaker again._

"_I'll have him get his stuff together and I'll be up in a couple of minutes," Arianna responded. He could hear her talking to Parker for a second before the intercom went silent. "Don't worry about Parker's safety here. Arianna is our body guard, used to work special operations back in England." Seeley raised an eyebrow. Amanda pointed to a photograph that was securely placed under the word safety. A woman standing between the president of the US and the Prime Minister of Britain was holding up an award that clearly stated her graduation of her mission with Special Operations of the Disappearing War._

"_Daddy," Parker squealed as soon as he spotted his father in the lobby of the Day Care. An older version of the woman in the photograph was standing in the doorway watching the little boy run smack dab into his father._

"_You are Mr. Booth," the woman assumed from Parker's reaction as she shook his hand. "I need to speak with you about the security precautions you requested for Parker." Seeley nodded and sat Parker down with a picture book so that he could pay attention to the woman in front of him. _

* * *

"She was your son's bodyguard," Temperance asked shocked. Seeley nodded. "But why? Why did you have a complete stranger as your son's bodyguard?"

"It was around the time that Gormogon started messing with us and I wasn't sure who to exactly to trust," Booth explained. "I trusted you Bones but I needed someone who could not only protect him but could be with him all of the time. I checked up on her with my Special Forces contact and she cleared. She'd been with them since she had been 13 years old. It was a mission that had her as bait a lot but they trained her to be able; she was on that mission for 4 years. According to her superiors and even the people that she was on the mission with; she was the best. They did not want to let her go. To top it all off they had been keeping an eye on her since she was born because of who were parents were. They had been under Witness Protection until their deaths."

"They were murdered," Angela exclaimed. Booth nodded.

"Supposedly, but they never found the bodies so until they are found they have not been officially declared dead," Booth rebutted. Angela fell back in the chair, shocked. "Parker told me that the only memory that Arianna has of her parents is of them fighting against a man so that he wouldn't take her away from them."

"Poor girl," Cam said as she rubbed her fingers against her forehead. "She must have lived through hell not knowing what really happened to her parents. Not knowing if they were looking for her or even if they wanted her anymore and after what she went through must have been hard on her self-esteem."

"How did you meet her Angela," Booth asked as Angela recovered the shock from the information of Arianna's past. A smile crossed over her face as she thought about how the two had met.

* * *

_"This is a brilliant painting," Angela said as she stared at the painting in awe. A bloody battle scene covered the majority of the painting but behind the battle scene there was a castle in the distance. Up front there was one particular person that stood out, a woman in battle armor fighting with a snake looking man. _

_"Thank you for that assessment," a voice behind her said. Angela jumped and spun around to see an older version of the woman in the painting. _

_"You're the woman in the painting," Angela summarized. "You look younger in the painting, though." The woman nodded and it was then Angela spotted the name and title of the painting. Arianna LeFay and the painting were titled Battle of Hogwarts. The next painting that had Arianna's name that she could see was a painting of a red head woman, her face contorted in fear as she was backed up against a crib with a child in it and the painting was titled, A Mother's Love. "Where do you get your inspiration?"_

_"Real life and my interpretation of it," Arianna answered. "I survived many battles in my own life with people around me against the man who caused my parents death or disappearance." _

_"You're an amazing painter," Angela complemented._

* * *

"Do you have any of her paintings," Wendell asked quietly. Angela nodded.

"I have one of her paintings in my office," Angela told them. With the help of Hodgins Angela got up and the others followed her into her office. A painting that none of them had really looked at was one of the first things that they noticed. The back of a woman, appearing to be Arianna, was on the left side of the painting and her hand was resting on a mirror. The reflection of the mirror showed the people who appeared to be her parents on one side and on the other side were three people, one who appeared to be Arianna's possible ex-boyfriend. The painting was titled 'What's Right and what's Easy'.

"It's beautiful," Cam whispered. The others agreed with Cam's assessment. They all turned when there was a knock on the door. It was Micah, the security guard.

"There's someone here asking for Dr. LeFay," Micah told them. "I told them that she wasn't here but they insisted that they talk to who she works with." Cam nodded.

"Send them in," Cam told Micah. Micah nodded and a couple of minutes later walked in with the older version of two of the people in the painting. A gasp from Wendell told them that these two people knew Arianna and were probably somehow related to her.


	4. In the Proof

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 4

In the Proof

_**Your smiles  
Well they make my day  
You don't know it yet  
But you're everything**_

**_This little song – well_**  
**_It's for you_**  
**_These lovely years_**  
**_here with you_**

_Song: You_

_Singer/Band: Fisher_

_Flashback..._

"_WE'VE GOT SOMEONE IN HERE," Kingsley yelled out as he came upon two unmoving people. Kingsley leaned over and checked their pulses. A small breath escaped from him as he found that they were still alive but barely. A horrified sob escaped him as he saw the torture that had been inflicted upon the pair. _

"_Move," the healer ordered as she entered the room. Three more healers followed in behind her and Kingsley slowly backed out of the prison cell as his eyes never left the still bodies of the prisoners, unknowns. Why would Albus do this? Would he have done this to Kingsley if he had the chance? Who were they? How long had they been there?_

_End Flashback..._

_Flashback..._

"_Any idea who they are,"Tonks asked as she plopped herself on top of his desk. Her hair was the green of Ari Potter's eyes. Kingsley shook his head. _

"_Nothing in Albus's notes tells us anything," Kingsley informed Tonks. "It's like they're ghosts. Maybe they've already been declared dead?"_

"_If I take a look at them maybe I could see if I can see any features that might tell us who they are," Tonks offered. Kingsley nodded and gathered his papers and the two headed to St. Mungo's. Quietly the pair headed up to the room in a somber silence._

_Kingsley watched as Tonks headed to the first bed, the bed of the woman. Kingsley barely registered her gasp before the movement of both the woman and man startled him into calling for a healer. While the healers checked in on the two, Kingsley pulled a pale Tonks into the hall._

"_Do you know who they are," Kingsley asked. _

"_Yes, you should too," Tonks told him. "They were supposedly killed by You-Know-Who at the very end of the first war. You better know them as Lily and James Potter." In seconds Kingsley was pale. With blank eyes he watched as the healers bustled about the room. _

"_I met them once before they disappeared," Kingsley told Tonks. Tonks head snapped toward him, surprised. "Harry or whatever the kid's name was about six months old and he was crawling around trying to stuff everything he could touch into his mouth. Lily seemed amused every time he tried to put something in his mouth. _

_It was the third time that she had pulled something out of his mouth when he started to cry. Both Lily and James couldn't get him to calm down. I offered to try and within seconds he was in my arms sleeping. He changed his face when he was sleeping, looked exactly like a smaller version of me. Lily and James looked so relieved but their faces changed when they saw that Harry had shifted his features. It was like they were trying to remember something but something was making them forget. Now that I look back on it all it makes sense."_

_End Flashback..._

_Flashback..._

"_I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER," James yelled the second the healers left them alone with Kingsley and Tonks. "I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" Kingsley shifted in his seat while Tonks fidgeted in her seat. _

"_Mr. Potter, we have no idea where she is, quiet honestly," Kingsley informed him bluntly. "As she went completely off the grid when she was already of age; she left no signs of being kidnapped behind. She left of her own free will so that meant that we legally could not search for her. The only person who would know where she is went into hiding shortly after the war ended. I believe you know him, Remus Lupin."_

_End Flashback..._

_Flashback..._

"_How do you do it," Tonks asked quietly. "How do you tell someone that you have no idea where their daughter is, after they were held for 17 years by the very person who nearly destroyed their daughter's life by kidnapping them? How do you tell someone all of that while looking in their eyes?" Kingsley sat there quietly as he took a moment to give her his answer in a way that made sense._

"_I imagine I am the father and I am in their shoes," Kingsley began to answer. "I think of what it would be like wondering why I spent years in a prison and my daughter or son wasn't standing right in front of me and why these people that I only have vague memories of are standing right in front of me shifting uncomfortably. Imagining the worst scenarios – your daughter's dead, she's missing, or worse she's being held by someone for ransom. I'd want someone to tell me." _

_End Flashback..._

Wendell knew his brain was functioning but he felt like he wasn't completely there. He watched as though he was in a haze, the doctor and nurses checking in on Arianna. He watched as everything went by in a blur; he felt like he was in a movie and he could have sworn he heard music playing in the background. He could vaguely hear Dr. B asking him something. It was only when someone pinched him in the arm did he come out of his haze.

"Did she say anything to you," Angela asked him. Wendell shook his head to rid himself of the remainder of the haze that remained on his mind.

"She asked me for water and I handed her water," Wendell answered. "I then pushed the nurses button. Seconds later I was shoved out so that they could examine her more closely to see if she had any lasting affects from her allergic reaction. That's it."

"Did the doctor's tell you anything before they shoved you out," Brennan asked. Wendell shook his head as vaguely recalled the doctor's telling him that they would know more after they examined her more closely.

"Family of Dr. LeFay," a doctor called out as he walked into the hall. Wendell tried to hide his snicker as he realized that Arianna had no doubt corrected the man as to her title when they were talking to her.

"Right here," Wendell informed the man.

"She is fine," the doctor informed him. "She will need to spend a couple of days recovering because the reaction took a lot out of her. Besides, exhaustion she should be fine. We'll keep her over night to see if she has any more problems. It would be best if someone stayed with her just in case of any problems."

"We can do that," a familiar voice behind the group said. Wendell spun around to see the Potter's. They seemed to be put together but if someone were to look closely at them it was noticeable that they were slightly ruffled, more than likely from the fact that they were finally seeing their daughter for the first time in almost 25 years.

"Who might you be," the doctor asked slightly bewildered. He had been informed that the young girl in the hospital room had no family because her parents were missing, presumed dead.

"We are her parents," the red-haired woman informed the doctor.

"We've checked the DNA as we have LeFay's on file and it checks," Wendell informed the bewildered doctor. "They were held hostage for about 17 years and were discovered when the man holding them captive was arrested on another charge. At that point in time Dr. LeFay had gone completely off grid so that she could start over." The doctor nodded in understanding.

"Can we see her," Lily asked the doctor softly. The doctor nodded and Lily and James followed Wendell into the hospital room.

"Mum," Arianna said in shock. "Dad, are you guys really here?"

_Flashback..._

_A loud crash caused Remus to jump up and pull out his wand. He was more than surprised when none other then Severus Snape stepped into his living room. _

_"What are you doing here," Remus snapped at the man. _

_"She's gone and she doesn't even know that I love her," Severus informed the man as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "She thinks I did it because I wanted to get rid of my masters. She believes that I used her and that I didn't even love her. It hurts, Remus. It hurts to know that even after all I have done she forgives me and that she doesn't hate me." Remus sighed. _

_"She is a forgiving woman when it comes to those she loves," Remus told him._

_End Flashback..._

_Flashback..._

_Remus groaned. Someone was knocking at his door and he had just gotten Severus to go to sleep. Rubbing his throbbing head, Remus headed to the door. He peered into the peep hole and sighed. He had received an owl from Tonks informing him about who they had discovered as prisoners in one of Albus's homes. Despite the fact that his body was telling him that he was exhausted he was also excited to see his old friends. He pulled the door open._

"_Lily," Remus exclaimed. "James!" Remus wrapped his arms around his two friends. He moved back to get a better look at his friends. A large sloppy grin crossed James's face. A small smile spread across Lily's drawn face. "Come in. Come in." He ushered the two in his living room. _

"_Where is she, Remus," James asked the second they were seated. Remus sighed and he scrunched up his face. He had been asked this question far to many times. _

"_Don't know, she doesn't like to stay in one place for a long time," Remus informed James and Lily. "Last I heard from her she was at Yale getting a degree." _

"_She's at Yale," Lily exclaimed in surprise and disbelief. Remus nodded._

"_She's finished at Oxford so she decided to head off to another top school to get another degree," Remus explained. "However, she's changed her name so it might be a challenge to find her."_

"_Do you know what she changed her name to," Lily desperately asked. Remus began to shake his head but was interrupted by Severus showing up._

"_No one knows what she changed her name to except the Goblins and because she is a Goblin friend they won't say anything," Severus informed them. The silence that fell over them was interrupted by the wales of an upset Teddy._

_End Flashback..._

Lily wrapped her arms around her daughter and sobbed in relief. James stood on the other side and he was threading his hands through his daughter's hair while Lily held onto their daughter. Wendell stood uncomfortably in front of the hospital bed.

"Where is everyone else," Arianna asked as she shifted to get a better look at Wendell.

"They're out in the hall," Wendell informed Arianna. Arianna nodded and it looked like she was about to ask Wendell something when someone Arianna thought she'd never see again appeared in the doorway.

"How did you find me," Arianna gasped in shock.


	5. Trial and Error

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 5

Trial and Error

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

_**Song:**_ To Make You Feel My Love

_**Singer/Band:**_ Adele

Slamming doors, hospital sirens, song birds, doctors yelling out orders, and nurses chatting – all loud noises swirling around her but all Arianna could hear was the echoes of Severus's footsteps as he walked away from her. All she could see was his back as he disappeared from sight and the smug look on the old man's face because he believed he had won and what made her mad was that he had won in a way. He had basically torn the one thing from her that had been a constant in her life through all of the betrayal, training, school, horrendous articles, and just a normal teenage life. What made it all worse was that it seemed that Severus didn't even care that she loved him. She could feel herself begin to shake, hear the concerned shouts, and even see the doctors rush in but the next thing she knew it was all black.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," James snarled at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Severus informed him calmly. "You can check, I have no sort of way of doing anything to her and nor would I want to."

"Who are you," Angela asked curiously. She noticed that Wendell and Lily were starring at him in shock as though they knew him but were unsure as what to do.

"I am Severus Snape," Severus said. Angela blinked.

"I know that," Angela said as she waved in James's direction. "He already said that. I want to know who you are to Arianna." Guilt twisted Severus's stomach.

"I am her ex-boyfriend," Severus tightly responded. A flash of surprise flickered across all of the faces.

"I didn't know she even had dated anyone," Angela muttered. "She's such a hermit all of the time and every time I try to set her up with someone, she dodges me."

"That would be Severus's fault," Wendell said icily. "You did after all turn her off dating, did you not?" Severus winced but he could tell that this young man in front of him knew more than the rest of them about Arianna's past.

"We were in a war," Severus hissed. "If I did not end things with her we both would have been killed. You believe you understand but you have never been in a battlefield, have you?"

"Why didn't you tell her, slip her a note, or let her know in some way," Wendell hissed. Booth stood hesitantly behind Wendell to make sure that he wouldn't have to hold him back from attacking Severus.

"We were being watched," Severus quietly answered. "Any change of expression, any change of anything at all and it meant our deaths. We fought one psycho path to only have another subtly coming in, playing on his light image so that no one would dare doubt him. Even before I was born a plot was coming in to play and we were just mere pawns in a bigger game. Basically, we were living behind enemy lines."

"Did Arianna know that," Cam asked. Everyone had heard of the bombings and the black hooded terrorist group that was behind the devastation in England, Scotland, and practically the whole European coast. She hadn't known that Arianna had been involved but with her clearance, anything was possible. Severus couldn't help himself, he snorted.

"She knew that better than anyone," Severus told her. "We were together for two years. We were forced to train together by the meddling man. She's stubborn. She informed me rather bluntly that she liked tall, dark handsome older men. I was resistant for weeks but she finally convinced me that she seriously wanted to date me. When the old man called me into his office and told me that I had to leave her or it meant our deaths I felt the rug being pulled from underneath me. By that point, she was the only thing that was keeping me sane."

"When she left..." Wendell began and then trailed off, horrified. A pained look crossed Severus's face.

"I tried to commit suicide several times after she left but Poppy, the school nurse, kept an eye on me because she recognized the signs and prevented me from doing so," Severus informed them. He could see the complete horror that spread across their faces. "Poppy tricked me into going to therapy. It was during that time I met Ara. At that point I had moved on from Arianna so we ended up dating. When I proposed to Ara she encouraged me to find Arianna and put the past to rest. It took me awhile to find anything on her." Strangely enough after he said all this, there was dead silence – enough to hear a pin drop.

"Her life has been one big soap opera," Cam muttered breaking the silence. Wendell snorted which caused the rest of them to go into full out blown laughter. They were interrupted by a clearing of the throat.

"Dr. LeFay's family," the doctor questioned. The laughter stopped and they all turned to the waiting doctor.

"Right here," Lily said as she turned her attention to the doctor. "Is everything all right?"

"She is fine," the doctor informed them. "She had a panic attack which caused her to black out. Other than the fact that she will probably need to go in therapy to get past certain issues that caused her to panic in the first place."

"Are we allowed to go in and see her," James asked. He looked tired with circles under his eyes and his sagging shoulders.

"Two at a time," the doctor informed them before he left them to figure out who would go first.

"We need to send someone in that she trusts so that she doesn't freak out when she sees Severus again," Lily pointed out. With these words everyone turned to look at Wendell including Severus which said something to as how close the two are.

"All right, I'll talk to her so that she doesn't freak out so that her and Severus can put their past to rest," Wendell agreed. To Wendell it felt like he was walking to his death as he headed to Arianna's hospital room. Wendell knocked on the door and peered his head inside her room to let her know he was there and who it was.

"Hey Wendell," Arianna greeted softly. Wendell gave her a strained smile as he hovered inside the doorway. Wendell sighed.

"I'm sorry," Wendell told her. She gave him a watery smile. He could tell that she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"You had no idea," Arianna told him. "You couldn't have known. I kept my past from everyone, I hid from it." She gave him a sad smile. "You have something to tell me, don't you?" Wendell sighed as he sat down and nodded.

"Severus wants to talk to you," Wendell informed her. Arianna stiffened. "He said he wanted to put the past where it belongs, in the past. Will you talk to him?"

"I can't forget," Arianna told him quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I can't put that part of my past behind me, not now. Make him leave."

"He has a reason," Wendell told her stubbornly. "Listen to him." She glared at him. "The old man told him that if he didn't end things with you that both of your lives would be forfeit. Because everyone was being watched and any change meant death he couldn't tell you for fear he would lose you forever and that his own life would be forfeit in the process as well. Just listen to him, please." Arianna closed her eyes and Wendell could see the tears still slowly making a trek down her face.

"You have to stay with me," Arianna informed him. "But you can let him in." Wendell eyed her for a moment to see if that was what she truly wanted. He sighed when he saw the determination in her eyes. He peered out of the room and called over Severus. Severus stalked over to the door and Wendell took a seat near the window. Definitely he stared out the window as he waited for Severus to begin to tell Arianna everything that he had told them.

He barely listened as Severus told her a more detailed version of the reason why he ended things with her, what happened after she left, and the more recent information on his life.

"You're getting married," Arianna asked him to confirm. Severus nodded. Arianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she pinched her nose. "I-I need time to process this." Although Severus had a pained expression he nodded in understanding. Arianna looked over to Wendell.

"Wendell, do you know where my purse is," Arianna questioned. Wendell snapped out his world and picked up Arianna's purse from the window seal and handed it to her. She dug through it a little and fished out her wallet. She pulled out her card and handed it to Severus. He handed her, his. She placed the card in her wallet and watched him walk away.

"Your mad at me, aren't you," Arianna asked him softly as she continued to stare down the hallway. Wendell stiffened at her question and did not speak. Arianna sighed. "Can I do anything to change your mind?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having problems," Wendell asked still not looking at her. Although he could not see her, he knew that she had a pained expression on her face as she answered.

"Because if I told you, it made it real," Arianna answered. "You're my best friend, Wendell. If I said something to you, it was real and I couldn't handle that. I only went to the doctor because it had begun to affect my everyday life." Wendell sighed and collapsed bonelessly into the chair next to her bed.

"You scared me," Wendell told her. "When the hospital called I thought my heart had completely stopped. I can't lose you." Arianna stared at him with a blank expression that Wendell was sure she had perfected during the war.

"Wendell, is there something you aren't telling me," Arianna asked him curiously. Wendell looked away from her. However, it seemed that Arianna had regained some of her strength because he could hear her move around. The next thing he knew her hand was forcing his face up to look at her. "Wendell, please." Wendell could feel the tears escaping his eyes without his permission.

"You'll hate me," Wendell managed to choke out. Arianna shook her head, the movement shaking his head a little at the same time.

"Never," Arianna swore to him. She watched him close his eyes.

"I've fallen in love with you," Wendell told her. "I think I fell in love with you not long after we met but I thought that if I said anything to you I would lose you."

"Wendell, please open your eyes," Arianna asked him softly. For a moment, Arianna believed that he would keep his eyes closed but slowly he opened them.

"You hate me," Wendell said painfully. He jerked back and stood up. He could feel his heart shattering. He could hear the _I told you so_ ring in his head.

"No, I don't," Arianna said as she managed to snag his arm to stop him from leaving. Wendell noticed that she was sitting on the side of her bed with great effort. Arianna titled her head to the side a little as though she was studying a specimen that confused her. She patted the bed beside her. "Sit next to me."

Wendell hesitantly did as she asked. Once he sat down she picked up her purse from behind her and fished out a photo album. She handed the dark green album to him. Giving her a questioning look he opened it and began to look through the album. He was surprised to note all of the pictures had him in them.

"By the time I started working at the Jeffersonian I had fallen for you but like you, I was afraid that if I said anything I would lose you," Arianna told him. Without saying anything he wound his fingers with hers.

"So, what now," Wendell finally asked. Arianna leaned into him as she felt her strength leaving her and for the moment the two just sat in silence.

* * *

"Hey guys, is she okay," Sweets asked as he arrived in the waiting room. Lily's head shot up as she snapped out of the little doze she had drifted off into.

"The doctor came out about an hour ago and said she'd be fine," Lily informed him.

"She'll be weak for awhile but she should be fine," Brennan told Sweets.

"So, has anyone seen her yet," Sweets asked cheerfully. One by one, as though on cue, they shook their heads.

"We had a bit of a drama here earlier," Angela explained. "Her ex-boyfriend showed up. When he showed up she had a panic attack. Once the doctor said it was okay we sent Wendell to help give Arianna a little transition before Severus talked to her. He left her room about half an hour ago but Wendell still hasn't come out." Lance felt his chest constrict slightly.

"I'll go in and check in on them," He informed them and before any of them could object he made a beeline for Arianna's room. He opened the door to see Wendell helping her move back into laying position on the bed. He let out a fake cough loud enough to let the two know that he was there.

"Hey, Sweets," Wendell greeted as he pulled up the blanket on Arianna. He could tell she was weak as she laid in the bed.

"Is everything alright," Lance asked as he moved further into the room. Arianna gave him a small smile.

"A little weak but nothing some rest can't cure," Arianna told him. Lance noted that Wendell had barely said anything to him since he acknowledged him and was only paying attention to Arianna. Arianna turned her gaze to Wendell. Lance noticed that her face had softened slightly upon seeing Wendell. She seemed to be asking him a question with her eyes. He gave her a smile and nodded. "You'll be the first to know but Wendell and I are together – boyfriend and girlfriend." Lance felt his heart fall out of his chest. All he could think as saw Arianna's beaming face was – trial and error, trial and error.


	6. Did I Say Something Wrong?

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 6

Did I Say Something Wrong?

_**Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell**_

**_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_**  
**_No hope, or love, or glory_**  
**_Happy endings gone forever more_**  
**_I feel as if I'm wastin'_**  
**_And I'm wastin' everyday_**

Song: Happy Ending

Singer/Band: Mika

It hurts. Pain hurts. There are all kinds of pain, Sweets noted. But it narrows down to two main ideas – physical and emotional. Right now he was experiencing the emotional kind of pain. He knew logically as well as psychologically that he was being an idiot. He was an idiot because in reality he barely knew anything about Arianna.

Wendell, on the other hand, knew Arianna better then anyone. Sweets basically only knew what Arianna allowed him to see; he could tell that she learned how to hide anything using what she learned during the war she was involved in. Oh, he had seen her file. He had a higher clearance then most people did in the FBI, probably even higher than everyone including the head of the FBI, mainly because he needed to be sure that no one was a threat to the security of the United States.

"What's wrong, Sweets," Booth said as he creeped into the man's office. Sweets's head shot up as he hadn't heard Booth come in.

"I know by all reasons that I shouldn't be in this much pain because she is with someone and basically lost to me but no matter how much I think about it or write about it, it doesn't make it any easier," Sweets confessed. "I keep wondering, did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Does she even consider me as a friend?" Sweets placed his head into his hands.

"You didn't say or do anything wrong," a soft familiar voice came from the door. Sweets looked up to see Arianna standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame to keep herself standing. "Could you excuse us, Booth?" Booth nodded and disappeared behind the door. It took a couple of minutes for her to do so but Arianna moved away from the door and shut it before taking a seat on the couch in front of him.

"If that's true then how come I am not the one dating you," Sweets couldn't stop himself from asking. Arianna leveled him with a questioning stare.

"Because up until this morning you gave me no indication that you even liked me like that," Arianna pointed out. "We are friends but not close friends. I don't know how you take your coffee and I doubt you even know how I take mine. We don't know much about each other. You're more like my little brother more than anything." Sweets slumped down in his chair further. He barely noticed out of the corner of his eye that Arianna had moved and was now kneeling on the floor in front of him. "You will find someone that likes you for you even if it takes awhile. You just need to be patient." Sweets sighed.

"Why can't it be you," Sweets couldn't stop himself from asking. He could hear her sigh. He heard her shift around a little before he found his face being pushed up. He was looking directly into her emerald eyes.

"You are worthy of someone wonderful," Arianna told him. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and dried up his tear soaked face. "You will find someone. You are a bright, handsome young man who has a great amount of years ahead of you to find someone that you will look forward coming home to, someone to love. It may even be me if things don't work out with Wendell and I but for now you need to grow a little more." Arianna placed the tissue on the table and placed her hand on the left side of his face. He leaned into her hand. "Just give it some time."

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. She had spent all day being overly cheerful as she took order after order for food. She hated her job but because she only had a high school education at this point, it was one of the few jobs she could get. It didn't help that her education at Hogwarts was useless. Even the shops in Knockturn Alley had blacklisted her for any sort of job. It only had been a week after Potter's disappearing act when she started receiving owls from businesses; people that once had been overly pleased to have her working for them were now scoffing at her for even thinking about the possibility. She had been pissed and frightened at the same time because while some of them had just been plain letters the majority were nasty in all sorts of ways.

A particularly nasty hex mixed with a potion had sent her to the hospital wing for a month. However, she was pretty sure the only reason she had been in there that long was because Madam Pomfrey had treated her the bare minimum that her oath had allowed her. She still sometimes shuddered at the way she had been treated during her stay. She knew better than to complain...St. Mungo's probably would have been worse. With a rub at her tired eyes she headed into the living room where she could hear the news. When she walked into the room she spotted the look on her parents face and froze.

"I went into your room last week for some paper to write something down when I found your journal," her mother informed her. "Do you really believe yourself to be superior to us?" Hermione could not bring herself to answer the question but it didn't seem to matter because her mother continued talking. "I sent an owl to that friend of yours, Arianna. She sent me in return copies of Gringotts statements showing that you were stealing from her, statements that showed you were being paid to spy on her, and even memories that shows what you truly thinks of us. Why Hermione? What have we done that makes you think this?" Her mother had tears streaming down her face. She, however, kept her eyes on her father. He had yet to say a word.

"You have a week to find somewhere else to live," He gravely informed her. Frozen to her spot she said nothing as continued. "If you cannot find some place it will not matter because you are no longer wanted here."

"I don't have enough money," Hermione cried out in shock. How could this happen to her? She had done the right thing. Arianna had tons of money and Hermione deserved the money for putting up with all of the stuff she had gone through just for being her friend. Her father's stare was a stare that Hermione could not completely read but she knew it was bad for her.

"You should have thought about that when you were stealing from your friend," her father icily told her. "You are lucky that we are giving you a week as it is." As the world crashed around her she watched her parents turn the TV off and head upstairs. When she heard their door shut all she could think was, why her?

* * *

Ara tapped her foot to the beat of the music in her head as she watched her fiance read a book. They were in England waiting on Amelia Bones. At first, Ara had no idea why as to why her fiance was so determined to have his ex-girlfriend back in his life if he truly loved her. It was only after Severus showed her the memories and the evidence of what he had been forced to do that she realized that having her back in his life meant that he could truly move forward from the past.

"Severus Snape," the receptionist called out. She heard him sigh as he placed a bookmark in his book and then stood. He held his hand out to her and she took it. She gave him a small squeeze of assurance. The pair walked hand in hand into Amelia Bones office and took a seat across from the head of law enforcement. Ara knew intellectually that by Severus bringing forward the evidence he was also in a way implicating himself too.

"I am in the understanding that you wish to submit this evidence in order to bring justice for Miss. Potter who has disappeared," Amelia questioned as she took the affronted evidence from Severus. Severus nodded in answer to her question. "Why come forward now? Miss. Potter has not been seen for 9 years."

"I am trying to pay penance someone I loved," Severus softly informed Amelia. Amelia blinked in shock several times.

"I was unaware that you and Miss. Potter were ever together," Amelia informed him, shocked. Severus chuckled softly.

"Not many were aware as it was to dangerous for either us to be with anyone at the time," Severus told Amelia. "However, I do not regret the time I did get to spend with her." Amelia looked pleasantly surprised.

"Severus, may I speak with you alone," Amelia requested. Ara tensed slightly at the request but left the room. Amelia raised an eyebrow at Severus. "How long have you been in love with Arianna?" Severus froze in his seat at her question.

"I love Ara," Severus denied her accusation. Amelia rubbed her forehead as she could feel a headache coming on.

"I have known you for several years and I can tell just by looking at you that you are still very much in love with Arianna," Amelia pointed out to him. Severus sunk back into his seat. "You know where she is." Severus sighed but nodded.

"I arrived when she was in the hospital unconscious," Severus informed Amelia. "Her parents arrived before I had and they were waiting for her to wake up. She had an allergic reaction to one of her medications."

"How is she doing now," Amelia asked. Severus looked like he very much wanted to bolt out the door before he answered the question but he knew very well that Amelia would come after him.

"I don't really know," Severus admitted. "I talked to her a little to explain some things that had happened in the past but she said she wanted to take some time before she could talk to me some more. Last I heard she had found someone. She wants nothing to do with me, she hates me."

"I highly doubt that Miss. Potter hates you," Amelia calmly replied. Severus snorted.

"Even if she doesn't hate me she won't ever love me," Severus pointed out to Amelia. Severus and Amelia were so into their conversation that they did not notice that the door had opened and admitted Ara. "I love her but she'd probably rather that I never be near her." He barely registered what he had said before he heard someone gasp behind him. Severus spun around to see Ara and he felt his stomach drop.

"Ara," Severus breathed out in shock.

* * *

"We got a case," Arianna explained to her mother as grabbed her purse and keys. She tapped her pocket to see if her keys were still there. Lily sighed as she gave a growl of frustration.

"You were just in the hospital," Lily informed Arianna with an exasperated air.

"And I am surrounded by people who know where I was just at," Arianna pointed out to her mother. "Multiple doctors who can keep an eye me just in case something is wrong. I need to work. I am getting restless and when I get restless I tend to get cranky." Lily pinched her nose but shooed her daughter away without looking at her so she wouldn't change her mind. The second Arianna was out the door she let out a little giggle. As Arianna slid her card through the security box she thought back to what Severus had said to her in the hospital. Her mind then drifted off to her new relationship with Wendell and the revelation that Sweets liked her. She just wished that sometimes her life was more simple.

"Dr. LeFay it's good to see you," Micah greeted her as he walked by, startling her out of her thoughts. Arianna smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too Micah," Arianna informed him. Micah grinned and waved her on ahead. She then swiped her card through the security box for the platform and headed up. She snatched some gloves from a nearby box and headed over to the body. She barely noticed as Dr. Brennan joined her. However, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Wendell wrapped his arm around her waist. On instinct she nailed him in the side with her elbow. Once she realized who it was she was by his side.

"Oh, Wendell are you are alright," Arianna asked as she went to see if was okay.

"Just a little out of breath," Wendell managed to get out. "You hit really hard." Arianna winced at the truth but said nothing as she helped Wendell stand up.

"Let me see if I've done any damage," Arianna said to Wendell as led him to her office so that they could have more privacy. Wendell undid his lab coat and lifted up his shirt so that she could see the damage. The look on her face told Wendell that she did a great deal of damage for just a hit with her elbow. She grabbed something out of her mini fridge/freezer and without warning placed it on where she elbowed him. Wendell let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry," Arianna muttered. "I thought it might be best if I didn't give you a heads up." Wendell did not say anything in response to her apology.

"We're really messed up, aren't we," Wendell finally quietly asked and commented at the same time. Wendell noticed that Arianna's hold on the ice pack faltered slightly.

"We've only been dating a few days," Arianna reminded him. Wendell stiffened at the reminder and he had to grab Arianna's hand before she completely dropped the ice pack.

"Is this going to work or are we going to end up resenting each other," Arianna quietly asked. Wendell let out a slight at the question.

"I am not Severus," Wendell reminded her. Wendell noticed that Arianna tensed before she said her response.

"I know that," Arianna snapped. At the look on Wendell's face her face softened and she allowed her body to loosen slightly.

"You were in a time of war," Wendell pointed out to her. Arianna opened her mouth to say something in response but Wendell held up his hand to indicate he was not finished and her mouth clanked shut. "Had you two gotten together under different circumstances he would have never hurt you like he did. However, the circumstances in which you two met were not ideal and hearts were bruised not broken. I can help you, you just need to learn to trust me." Arianna nodded and Wendell pulled her to him despite the slight pain still throbbing on his side. Arianna buried her head in Wendell's shoulder.

1 Month Later..

Lance felt slightly childish as he ate his ice cream sundae with extra cherries. Stirring his melting ice cream he allowed himself to lose himself in his thoughts. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the chair next to him squeaked as it was being moved to be sat on. He looked up to a petite woman of an average height take the seat. She held out her hand to him in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Daisy Wick, what's your name," Daisy introduced herself enthusiastically. Blinking Lance shook her hand.

"I'm Lance Sweets," he softly informed her. Her eyes lit up as she recognized his name, no doubt in connection to his work with the Jeffersonian.

"You're the psychologist who works with the Jeffersonian," Daisy squealed in excitement. "It must be so amazing to work with the top two forensic anthropologist in the world."

"I wouldn't really know," Lance admitted as he watched her face fall. "We treat each other more like family then colleagues." She blinked several times as she processed what he said.

"That must be really nice," Daisy quietly told him. Lance cocked his head in concession.

"What do you do, Daisy," Lance asked her as dragged his spoon through what remained of his ice cream sundae.

"I'm a student with a major in Forensic Anthropology," Daisy finally told him after she received her food from the waitress. Lance felt his stomach drop. "Don't worry, I highly doubt Dr. LeFay would even consider me for an internship."

"I was aware that Dr. LeFay was looking for an intern," Lance admitted. Although he knew that it was ridiculous to believe that she would tell him everything going on in her life he had thought she would at least tell him something like this.

"That would be because you've been avoiding me this week," a familiar voice spoke behind him. Lance spun around to see an amused Arianna smirking at him. Lance huffed at her as she took a seat on the other side of him.

"We had a serial killer and a triple homicide this week," Lance reminded her. "I've barely had any time to breath let only do anything outside of the cases." Arianna snickered as she sneaked a spoon into his ice cream sundae. "Oi! Get your own sundae." She paid no mind to him as she swallowed the spoon full of ice cream. Daisy had an awed look on her face as she watched the two.

"Why would I do that when I only wanted a little ice cream," Arianna questioned him with a raised eyebrow. Lance glared at her but she was no longer paying him any mind. She had turned her attention to Daisy.

"How did you find out I was looking for an intern," Arianna asked Daisy. Daisy turned a bright pink at her question but managed to answer.

"One of my professors told us during class today," Daisy answered. Arianna seemed to be okay with her answer as she just shrugged and turned to Sweets.

"I thought you would like to hear it from me instead of someone else," Arianna told him before she took a deep breath. "Wendell and I ended our relationship amicably. It was decided that we were better off as friends." Lance chocked at hearing this.

"Why are you telling me this," Lance managed to ask. He could feel tears threatening to form in his eyes, he thought he was finally moving forward.

"Because I said I would tell you," Arianna quietly told him. She squeezed his shoulder and walked away without another word.


	7. The Breaking Point

Bottle of Pills

Chapter 7

The Breaking Point

_**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

**Song:** Love The Way You Lie

**Singer/Band:** Eminem ft. Rihanna

The waves crashing against the island echoed in the storm brewing as the clouds let out their tears on the already darkened island. In the midst of the crashing waves a boat running on magic pulled through the waves to land on the dock for the prison. The warden helped the young woman out of the boat as he gave her a toothless smile. Unfazed she dusted off her robes and followed the warden to the third level of the prison. The third level of the prison contained the bodies of the soulless, those who had been Kissed. The young woman headed to the last cell of the block. The cell barely had enough room for the body laying in it, the body of one Albus Dumbledore. Kneeling next to him was none other then Hermione Granger. Under the cover of her long brunette hair a sadistic, insane smile crossed her face. With a reverence that the former lieutenant of Voldemort, Bellatrix LeStrange, once held for her master (Tom Riddle), Hermione caressed the face of the soulless man.

* * *

"Oi, LeFay," Booth called out as he slid his card and rushed up onto the platform. "We got a body and it has your name on it." Arianna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why isn't Dr. Brennan's name on it," Arianna questioned. Seeley squirmed a little at her question and muttered something under his breath. Arianna's eyebrow raised further.

"She's not talking to me right now and that would make it a rather difficult case if we don't talk the whole time," Booth finally admitted. Arianna sighed but pulled off her latex gloves and the threw them in the waste bin.

"So, why is she not talking to you right now," Arianna asked as they headed to the crime scene in Booth's SUV. Booth sighed.

"I told her that Hannah is not a consolatory prize a couple of months ago," Booth told her. "But now with Hannah and I being over I am trying to be more around and she says I am irritating her and that she needs some time away from me. What do I do to fix things?"

"I hate to say it but have you have been pretty much been ignoring her since you got back from Afghanistan with Hannah," Arianna pointed out. Booth groaned as he thought back to what had happened since he had arrived back in the states. He realized that he had been essentially cutting her out of his life in an effort to make a clean cut from falling in love and having his heart broken or as Bones would say, bruised. "You need to prove to her that you aren't going to be leaving her whenever something changes in one of your lives. I don't how you'll do that but you need to keep in mind that it should be more than just words." Booth seemed to soak in her words as for the rest of the ride the rode in silence.

* * *

Arianna found her irritation rising as she pinched the bridge of her nose in order to keep her temper from rising. This case was confounding her. She knew she had seen the type of torture and cause of death before but she couldn't seem to place it. She starred for a moment at the face of the victim on the drivers license and it clicked. Arianna bolted out of the bone storage room and with a swipe of her card onto the platform. Ignoring the others around she thumbed through the file until she found what she needed.

"Shit," Arianna swore. All of them looked at her in surprise. This was the first time they had ever heard her swear.

"What's wrong," Angela questioned. Arianna sighed as she tried to force herself from letting out a scream of betrayal and frustration.

"I know who the killer is," Arianna informed the rest of the team as Booth joined them. At her announcement they looked at her like she was insane. "Back during the war, each of us had ways to get information. Torture was one of them, no I didn't resort to that, however, others did. Hermione lost it after a couple of our close friends were murdered in front of her eyes. Before then she was against torturing for information. Afterwords, she became known for unique style of torture. As the one of the only people who could actually see the bodies, confidentiality and all that, I knew all of the forms of torture. This torture is Hermione's signature."

* * *

"If you are going to just stare at me I am going to be tempted to throw a pen at you," Arianna's voice broke through. Cam winced and tore her gaze away from her. She knew that Arianna had done a lot of things during the war but to hear about it in detail was another. After Arianna confirmed it was in fact Hermione's signature, Arianna had been forced to call in the British Auror's. Thankfully, after Arianna gave them an update on to who they were dealing with (Hermione) they said as long they were kept in the loop they would not be meddling.

"How do we find her," Cam finally asked. They already had all the evidence in but finding Hermione had no such luck.

"Look at her old contacts first, see if they know anything," Arianna wearily informed them. "If not we start looking at any strange activity in the area to see if can find a connection. There are many things to do, I just need to be sure that this case will not be taken lightly." As soon as she spotted that they were about to protest she rose her hand up to silence them as she continued on. "I know that none of you have ever taken a case lightly but you have to keep in mind she is a war veteran and insane. I need all of you to be on your guard no matter where you are. Am I clear?" Once she received all of their agreements she gave them their assignments and ended the meeting. As she was sitting at her desk she could tell that someone had decided to linger behind. She looked up to see it was Wendell. He shifted nervously in front of her.

"I just want to tell you something in case something happens to either of us," Wendell quickly told her. A wave of her hand told Wendell he could continue on. "I am sorry that I ended things between us. I am sorry that I have been so cold to you since. I am NOT sorry that I love you so much I let you go so that you could have someone better. I am NOT sorry for the time we had together. I wanted you to know." Wendell could feel a blush creeping across his face but he stood firm in front of Arianna.

"I forgive you," Arianna softly told him. "When there is time, we could maybe talk through a few things?" Wendell quickly nodded and bolted from the room. Arianna gave a small chuckle and continued on with her work. She looked up when someone else walked through the doorway. To her surprise it was none other than Severus Snape.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married today," Arianna asked him in surprise. She watched him plop down in chair. He sighed.

"My fiance decided that she would rather warm someone else's bed," Severus told her pointedly. Arianna winced, Severus never got it easy. "However, that is not the reason I am here."

"What reason might that be," Arianna asked him curiously.

"I would like to offer my help in catching Hermione Granger," Severus informed her. A small smile spread across her face.

"I think we can work with that," Arianna informed him.

* * *

"How bad have I messed things up," Wendell asked as he sipped on his shake. Arianna was sitting across from playing with her french fries.

"Pretty bad," Arianna told him. Wendell winced. He knew that he had been quiet cruel to her but having it so blandly stated made it so much worse.

"How can I fix it," Wendell asked. Arianna gave him a small soft smile.

"Tell me why you messed it all up in the first place and I'll let you know," Arianna told him as mixed around the ketchup on her plate.

"I got scared that you deserved more and that you would see that," Wendell softly told her. "I thought that if I ended things with you it wouldn't hurt so much when you were essentially gone."

"Did it work," Arianna asked. Wendell shook his head.

"No because I knew that I was being such an idiot," Wendell told her. "To have you so close and yet so far away..." Wendell allowed himself to trail off as he could not finish the sentence. Arianna placed her hand on his.

"Let's start over again, shall we," Arianna asked him with a light smile. Wendell squeezed her hand and the both of them grinned.

* * *

Wendell grinned. He felt whole once again. Now that Arianna was back in his love life everything seemed so right. He watched with a grin as she joked around with their colleagues.

"I dare you to do karaoke," Booth was telling Arianna with a grin. "I know you. I bet you are an amazing singer and decided to hide it away so that you wouldn't have to deal with publicity." Arianna huffed at him but did not back done from the dare.

"Fine, I'll do it," Arianna told him. She placed her drink on the table and headed up to the stage. She whispered something to the band. "This song is for you, Wendell.

_**[Verse 1]  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of them  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A center full of miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat**_

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**No one can pause**_  
_**You stand alone, to every record I own**_

_**Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_  
_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I love you...like a love song...**_"

Wendell's jaw dropped. She was an amazing singer. The song choice made Wendell want to dance with joy. A blushing Arianna re-took her seat as her colleagues starred at her in astonishment.

"That was brilliant," Angela finally exclaimed. "You have got to sing a lot more."

"Thank you for your assessment, Angela," Arianna told her friend. Angela squealed and hugged her.

"I find myself in agreement with Angela," Brennan told her. Arianna grinned at her knowing it was her way of complementing her. It was then Arianna noticed that Brennan was not drinking alcohol but a soda. Making a mental note to pull her to the side later she turned her attention back to the rest of the group.

"Dr. LeFay, I didn't know you could sing," an enthused Daisy informed her as she approached their table. Arianna winced. Ever since Arianna had chosen Vincent Nigel-Murray as her intern, Daisy had taken to showing up at the most random times.

"I should hope not or that would constitute as stalking, Miss. Wick," Arianna informed her. She watched Daisy wince before she answered.

"Of course not, Dr. LeFay," Daisy said in attempt to calm her. "I just came her to get a little time to myself, actually. I just wanted to complement you on your singing." Arianna tilted her head in acknowledgment. It was then she noticed something strange about Daisy's eyes, they were glazed over. Quickly, Arianna hit her with a wandless stunning spell. The whole group's attention was on Daisy as she fell to the floor. Arianna took out of there after a flash of bushy brown hair. She swore under her breath when she saw Hermione apparate away with a smirk. Arianna sent off the signal to the Auror's assigned to her team before everything turned black.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was back in her office and the second thing she noticed was that she wet wash cloth on her head. Her groan of annoyance startled Wendell from his sleep. He grinned when he spotted Arianna awake.

"What happened," She asked him with a groan.

"You fainted from the amount of alcohol you had and magical exhaustion," Wendell informed her. "We would have taken you to your home but it was covered in so much security and wards that not even the curse breakers wanted to go near them." Arianna grinned at him sheepishly. She moved herself next to him.

"Just hold me, please," Arianna pleaded with him. Without any words, Wendell complied as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon she could feel herself dozing off.

"I meant what I sang earlier, Wendell," Arianna quietly informed him. It seemed, however, that he did not hear her as he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

The glee she felt as slowly slid the scalpel lower and lower on the already sobbing man was not one that could be easily matched.

"Tell me what I want to know, now," Hermione hissed at the man. He whimpered.

"I told you I don't know who you are talking about," He sobbingly told her. Hermione let out a sharp hiss as he realized that he really did have no idea what she was talking about. Hermione let out a screech so loud that she did not notice the man escape out the door until it was to late.

* * *

"So, how far along are you," Arianna randomly asked Brennan as they examined some remains that had been found in a ditch. Brennan looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about," Brennan asked her confused. Arianna gestured to her stomach.

"You look to be 2 probably 3 months along," Arianna calmly informed her. "Booth is the father, right?" Brennan starred at her in shock.

"How did you know," Brennan asked her.

"You didn't drink alcohol on the night we went for karaoke and I can quiet clearly see your body is getting ready for a fetus," Arianna informed her.

"You don't think anyone else will notice, do you," Brennan asked her slightly panicked. She and Booth had decided to wait until they were out of the danger zone to tell anyone. Arianna shook her head.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Arianna told her. She then got a wicked grin. "Booth is the father, isn't he?" With a tinge a pink in her cheeks, Brennan nodded.

(A/N: The song is by Selena Gomez and the Scene and it is called Love You like a Love Song. As I wrote most of this chapter with this song stuck in my head, I thought it fitting that it played a part in it as well. Review, if you please!)


End file.
